


Your Knight [Lance x Reader]

by Knuddlmuffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuddlmuffin/pseuds/Knuddlmuffin
Summary: Like a knight in shining armour, Lance had always been there for you when you had needed him. This time, it was your turn to cheer him up.





	Your Knight [Lance x Reader]

Lance was not his usual self, you noticed. Instead of telling his bad jokes, flirting with every female in his reach and proclaiming how great he was to everybody, the normally very social paladin had spent the last days alone, in front of a console, with no light in the room and a frown on his face.  
You remembered all the times he had cheered you up, and the worst day in your life, where he had spent the whole night with you, comforting you while you were crying in his arms. Lance had a very special place in your heart and it hurt you seeing him like this. So you decided, it was your turn this time to be there for him.

"Hey Lance, it's me." You knocked on his door. "May I come in?"

After a few seconds, you opened the door and entered Lance's dark cave of misery. Your friend cowered under a blanket, muttering a depressed "Hi, _____."

You sat down on the floor next to him and joined him under the warm blanket. You grabbed his arm and pressed yourself against him, laying your head on his shoulder. This action, which would normally have resulted in a flirty 'Oh my, _____, like being close to me?' or something similar, triggered no reaction from him.

"Alright, what's the matter, sweety?", you asked him and he sighed, not answering. 

"Come on, you've always been there for me, so let me be there for you once."

Lance hesitated, then he finally leant into you and rested his head on top of yours.

"It's because of this Matt...", he started. "He just annoys me, I don't know why..."

That was when it clicked in your head. A few days prior, Pidge had arrived with her brother Matt. It was impossible not to notice the similarities between Lance and Matt. And it seemed like the newcomer was better at everything he did and enjoyed all the attention of the other paladins, Allura and Coran. As you thought about it, you noticed that even you had spent quite a lot of time with Matt, interrogating him. It was understandable, though, as he was new, thus exciting, and possessed a fresh kind of charm. Lance was probably feeling non-essential and feared for his place in the group.

"Are you depressed because he seems to be like a better version of you?", you asked him bluntly.

"He does?", Lance answered your question with another question, but in a way that it was obvious that this was exactly what he thought.

"Hmmm... he flirts with Allura, but he's more successful than you, he's a cute dork, he is able to cheer everybody up, he forms that genius nerd team with Pidge and Hunk, he's an amazing fighter... and he kind of has everybody's eyes on him at the moment.", you told him, and you could see his face falling even more with every word you said. 

"BUT...", you continued, "...you are still a very important member of our team, and nobody could ever replace you, not even, or especially not Matt. I'm sure the others would agree. We need you, Lance. And anyway, you are leagues better than him, at least to me."

"Why is that?", Lance asked, surprised. You leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"Because you were there for me."

This simple statement was enough for him to know what you were talking about and he tried to blow your argument out of the water.

"If he had been here at that time, maybe he would have been the one - "

"But he wasn't. You were. And I'll never forget that", you interrupted him. It was your most important reason, but you were not finished yet.

"Also, I think you are way cuter, stronger and way more cheerful and amazing than he is. And you are the biggest dork of all, he could never take that title from you!"

Your speech seemed to finally work, since Lance started grinning.

"You think I'm a dork?"

"The most adorable one there is!", you exclaimed.

"Don't you mean the most handsome?" Lance started winking and pointed his finger-guns at you, his usual personality found its way back. And it seemed, he was not fond of being called 'adorable'.

"I'm not sure about that..." Jokingly you leaned back, stroking your imaginary beard, while thinking about his proposal.

"_____", he gasped, (mostly) pretending to be hurt by your words.

“Don't worry." You grabbed one of his hands and smiled at him. "I think you are."

Lance seemed to be at a loss for words. He was used to you flirting back, but this time it felt a lot more serious to him. Could it be...?

"Hey... Lance is not short for Lancelot, right?", you asked, in result snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, it's not", he told you.

"That's a pity", you said. "I don't clearly remember, but wasn't Lancelot some hero in a legend? Like a knight in shining armour?"

"I'm not sure...", Lance answered. He was not fond of the sudden change of topic since he really liked being praised by you and didn't want it to stop.

"That's what you are for me. You are my hero, my knight, Lance. Thank you for everything."

You only realized that your words resembled a confession after they had left your lips, so it was too late to take it back. Lance would either get it or not. 

"Thank you, _____", he finally answered in a serious tone. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grinning, you could not help but hug Lance, so you threw your arms around him so eagerly, that you both ended up lying on the floor. He hugged you back as the blanket silently floated back down, covering you. In this moment, it dawned on both of you, that your relationship would become much deeper and more serious in the future.  
But the most important thing was that your goal was accomplished: After embracing and just savouring each other’s company for a few moments (or hours, you honestly couldn't tell), Lance finally proclaimed that he was fed up with sitting in his room. The others were happy that finally the old Lance had resurfaced again, and you happily agreed with them. You knew, though, that even if it he was the 'old Lance' again, the looks he gave you from that day on told you something very new.


End file.
